


【班薩xFlo薩】正文第一章

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [4]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 魅魔+現代AU!雙薩的回合！含兩人各自與他人發生關係（進食）暗示含一句話的札特





	【班薩xFlo薩】正文第一章

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco Salieri：班薩  
> Antonio Salieri：Flo薩

　　+  
　　「好餓。」  
　　Francesco嘶啞著嗓音，匍匐著將身子壓到躺在床上用手機看影片的Antonio腿上。「真的、好餓好餓……」

　　Francesco的雙手已經有些變形了，露出鋒利的彎爪，伸進Antonio的衣擺間，緩緩向上撫摸，將寬鬆的居家服掀至胸口前。Antonio剛洗完澡，渾身蒸騰著熱氣，整個人懶洋洋地、十分放鬆。肚臍下方靠近鼠蹊部的惡魔圖騰正閃閃發亮著，對飢渴的Francesco有著莫大吸引力。  
　　男人伸出蛇信似的尖舌，虔誠如祈禱般舔舐著那道淫痕，親吻手足柔軟的腹部。「好香、Antonio你身上有很好聞的食物味，是我喜歡的類型。」他享受地瞇起眼睛，雙手掐進Antonio胸前的軟肉，用嘴唇描繪那條擠出來的乳縫。

　　「兄長，您餓過頭了。」  
　　Antonio悠悠地說，將一邊的耳機扯下來，卻仍沒捨得將視線從螢幕上移開，他空出一手敷衍地拍拍對方的腦袋，股間的尖尾巴伸出來戳刺著Francesco嘴角邊的那顆痣。「對我施展魅惑是沒有用的喔。」  
　　Francesco異色的瞳孔正在變形，一下如貓般豎立、一下如羊般橫放，最後定格在愛心型。  
　　Antonio以眼角餘光撇著，嘆了口氣。

　　「您如果再這麼挑食，很快便會餓死的。」

　　Francesco咬了Antonio的乳首一口作為抗議。  
　　「因為你說不能帶回家。」  
　　「本來就不行。」  
　　Antonio懶得跟自家兄長爭辯——兩兄弟年齡加起來也快千歲有餘，每次吵架卻仍像孩子般幼稚——雙肘擱在Francesco的肩頭，繼續看影片。他發現了個有趣的聖樂驅邪帳號，憑藉極差的錄音音質傳達到耳裡的音符對他而言簡直像場笑話，搔著耳膜和心頭一陣癢麻，反倒異常舒爽。

　　Francesco繼續啃咬他同為魅魔的手足那美好的肉體，吸食上頭殘存下的丁點人類生氣。他好幾天沒進食，有些虛弱，或許就如Antonio所言，他太挑食了。

　　Francesco展露尖牙，吃味於Antonio的注意力一直擺放在手機影片上頭。  
　　「Antonio，我想要。」年長的魅魔將腦袋擠進Antonio的雙臂之間，憐愛又渴求地親吻Antonio的唇角及眉眼。

　　「別，我吃撐了。」  
　　Antonio沒有回吻，倒是不悅地皺起眉頭、偏過頭，以掌心將不安份的Francesco用力往下壓。  
　　「您的角擋到我的視線啦！」

　　被這般粗魯拒絕，Francesco的自信顯然受到打擊，委屈地垂下眉尾，粗尾巴在身後甩了甩，退坐到床邊靜待，卻仍不見Antonio回心轉意，只得無奈地妥協。  
　　「好吧……」  
　　Francesco撇了撇嘴，整理好身上凌亂的衣服後便飛出Antonio的房間，到外頭狩獵去。

　　「……」  
　　按下暫停鍵，回頭看著Francesco失落的背影，Antonio終於後知後覺地開始檢討起自己是否對Francesco太過冷淡了。  
　　「……算了，等兄長吃飽回來再補償他吧。」小魅魔嘀咕，甩甩肉尾、翻個身繼續觀看下一支影片。

 

　　不過Antonio沒想到是，Francesco這趟出去後便沒再回來了。

 

　　End

 

　　【後記】

　　教堂的門鈴已經許久不曾被人敲響過了。  
　　聞聲應門的年輕神父，正困惑地打量著門外的青年，一身五顏六色的衣著，看起來一點也不像來做禮拜的模樣。

　　「您是哪位？」  
　　他問，聽見青年發出一聲輕笑。

　　初來到此地的異鄉客掀開連帽外套的帽緣，露出一頭耀眼的金髮。他望著面前這棟如危樓般殘破的教堂及其神父，眨了眨眼，誇張地行了個過份花俏的禮。

　　「Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart。教會新派遣驅魔師，在此聽後您的差遣。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫Flo薩把班薩的頭往下壓的時候，腦裡一直出現Flo薩飼主用噴水器朝不聽話的寵物班薩噴水嚇唬，班薩氣得炸毛嘶嘶叫的畫面（三小。


End file.
